Super Smash Bros. Melee
Super Smash Bros. Melee was the long awaited Nintendo Gamecube sequel to the popular video game on the Nintendo 64, Super Smash Brothers. It featured a total of 25 playable characters or 29 if you used an Action Replay. Super Smash Bros. Melee was also the launching point for Fire Emblem characters Marth and Roy around the world. Prior to Super Smash Bros. Melee, Fire Emblem was not well-known in places other than Asia. The inclusion of these two characters in such a popular game brought a large amount of interest into Fire Emblem and as such, numerous Fire Emblem games have now been released. There is a large community of advanced SSBM players who utilize techniques that casual players don't understand, such as Wavedashing and L-Cancelling. Characters Unlockable Characters Dr. Mario: To unlock Dr. Mario, you must complete 1-P Classic Mode using Mario at any difficulty/stock and without continuing. Falco: To unlock Falco, you must complete the 100-Man Melee mode. Defeat Falco after you complete that, and you can play as him. Ganondorf: To unlock the evil Ganondorf, complete Event 29. You will then be challenged by Ganondorf; defeat him and you can play as him from then on. Jigglypuff: To unlock Jigglypuff, simply complete the game in 1-P Mode at any difficulty/stock (Adventure or Classic). Luigi: To unlock Luigi, in Adventure Mode, complete the stage with a 2 in the seconds meter 03:12:43 for example. You'll then view a scene where Luigi comes and kicks Mario away so he can fight you with Peach. Finish the rest of Adventure, and the 'Newcomer Fight' will commence. Marth: To unlock Marth, play Classic mode with all 14 regular characters (not ones you've unlocked). Marth will then challenge you; beat him to gain him as a selectable character. Alternatively, you can simply use every character as a human player in VS. Mode, and get a challenge from Marth that way. Mewtwo: To unlock Mewtwo, play in VS. Mode for either 20 hours (Combined VS. Play Time total), or play 700 matches in that mode. After either requirement is met, Mewtwo will challenge you; beat him. Mr. Game & Watch: To unlock Mr. Game & Watch, you must complete both Classic and Adventure 1-P mode or the Target Test with ALL characters at any difficulty/stock, regular and hidden that includes Mewtwo. After you do that, you'll be challenged; win this battle. Pichu: To unlock Pichu, complete Event 37 (Legendary Pokémon). Pichu will challenge you; win and you'll be able to play as Pichu! Roy: To unlock Roy, complete Classic Mode using Marth at any difficulty/stock. Roy will challenge you; defeat him and you can play as him. Young Link: To unlock Young Link, complete Classic mode with 10 different characters at any difficulty/stock. You'll then be challenged by Young Link; defeat him. Items Containers *Crate *Barrel *Capsule *Chansey Egg *Party Ball Healing Item *Maxim Tomato *Heart Container *Food Transforming Item *Starman *Warp Star *Super Mushroom *Poison Mushroom *Bunny Hood *Metal Box *Cloaking Device Bludgeoning Item *Beam Sword *Home Run Bat *Hammer *Fan *Parasol Bludgeoning & Shooting *Star Rod *Lip's Stick Shooting Itme *Super Scope *Ray Gun *Fire Flower Throwing Item *Green Shell *Red Shell *Bob-omb *Freezie *Flipper *Motion-Sensor Bomb *Poke Ball *Mr. Saturn Throwing & Transforming *Screw Attack Other *Barrel Cannon *Smash Coins Pokemon Stages *Infinite Glacier - Icicle Mountain *Mushroom Kingdom - Princess Peach's Castle *Mushroom Kingdom - Rainbow Cruise *DK Island - Kongo Jungle *DK Island - Jungle Japes *Termina - Great Bay *Hyrule - Temple *Yoshi's Island - Yoshi's Story *Yoshi's Island - Yoshi's Island *Dream Land - Fountain of Dreams *Dream Land - Green Greens *Lylat System - Corneria *Lylat System - Venom *Superflat World - Flat Zone *Planet Zebes - Brinstar *Planet Zebes - Brinstar Depths *Eagleland - Onett *Eagleland - Fourside *F-Zero Grand Prix - Mute City *F-Zero Grand Prix - Big Blue *Kanto - Pokemon Stadium *Kanto Skies - Pokefloats *Mushroom - Kingdom *Mushroom - Kingdom II *Special Stages - Battlefield *Special Stages - Final Destination *Past Stages - Dream Land *Past Stages - Yoshi's Island *Past Stages - Kongo Jungle Multiplayer See Also *Super Smash Bros. Melee Trophies Category: Gamecube Games Category: Major Nintendo Games Category: Smash Bros. Games Category: Mario Games Category: Zelda Games Category: Metroid Games Category: Yoshi Games